Silence of Speech
by bengbengdong
Summary: Lin Beifong is in a trouble she never saw coming. A friend in need is a friend indeed which turned the tables around for her and Miko Teng, the guy so deep in the friend zone. Twenty years later, Tenzin wants in on the picture. So what's next?
1. Chapter 1

In this world, three things travel the fastest: light, sound, and gossip. Light and sound gets transformed in many forms. The third thing travels in many ways, gets twisted and recreated, and has an entropic effect that has a tad bit of disobedience to the laws of physics. Gossip accelerated the crash of their relationship, and that gossip brought out the long dormant victory dance in Miko Teng.

Three weeks ago, Miko can't stop rolling his eyes whenever a tint of Lin and Tenzin's display of affection would meet his eyes. Lin, his associate as what he calls her now, will usually clear her throat and compose herself whenever she spots his eyes.

But now…this piece of gossip has reached Miko's ears and the first thing he has in mind is to call his friend and say some comforting words. That has been his job for the past 15 years: call, comfort, and go to her should she ask for his presence. Yep, that's Miko Teng: Lin Beifong's best friend of 15 years and is insanely in love with her.

So he did what he thinks he had to do and picked up the phone.

"Hey," a voice came. A sad voice, a sniff and it's Lin Beifong. She picked the phone after five minutes of ringing.

"Hey, pumpkin," Miko said. He knows this routine. He'll say his usual words and assure her that they'll get back together.

"Teng? Why are you calling?"

"Lin…I heard."

There was a pause.

"Oh," she said. She sniffed and he heard her take a deep breath. "I didn't expect you'd immediately hear about it."

"Yeah. Well I did. How are you holding up?"

He heard her whimper and he knows this one is a big fight. She never whimpered before. "I think it's over, Teng. I really think this one is it."

"Lin, don't say that. You know-"

"-I know it's over. I know it, you know it," she insisted. It was obvious, he thought; so obvious that they really can't keep it up with both their personalities in tow. "You knew it wouldn't be us, right?"

"I…I don't know what to say," he admitted. Of course he doesn't. He doesn't know what to say because right now, he is celebrating for finally having this shot at her, and she is crying over her failed relationship with that insensitive, boring jerk, as what her likes to call him.

"Teng?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Sure. I'll be right there in a jiffy."

* * *

He arrived in her apartment thirty minutes later. When he knocked on her door, a puffy-eyed Lin Beifong greeted him. She nearly knocked the air out of him when she crashed into his open arms. In a minute he felt the front of his shirt being wet by her tears and they're still in the hall. He ushered both of them in and shut the door for privacy, while gently rubbing her back.

"Shh…" he whispered. "You'll be okay."

She didn't let go and kept on sobbing against him, not even lifting her head. He buried his face in her hair and it smelled of sweet pea, her favorite and for the past 15 years ,his too.

"Lin…" he said, waiting for a reply and still not letting go.

Finally, she did and they both fell to the floor next to her couch. "I really glad you're here, Teng."

"You know I'm just a call away."

She nodded while wiping tears off her chin. She looked so helpless and needy that all he wanted to do is cradle her in his arms. "So you really think it's over between the two of you, Lin?"

"I guess…"

She got up and sat on the couch as he kept his eyes on her thinking how a man could break up with this deity and wondering how could some person like Tenzin give her up. He noticed her look at him nervously and hesitate to tell him something, so he started the next conversation.

"You okay?"

She slowly shook her head, hands pinching each finger. "I…I did something bad, Teng. Something so bad."

He rose slowly and sat next to her. "Lin, what did you do?"

She looked away and hesitated more. "I didn't mean it…I just lost control, you know."

"You-you didn't kill anyone, did you?"

""What?!" she exclaimed; shocked at his accusation. "You actually think I could do it?"

"No!-"

"-you are actually accusing me of murder?!"

"No!-"

"shocked! I am shocked, Teng!"

"Then what did you do?"

She stopped once again and shifted in her seat. "I-I sort of destroyed-

"-you wrecked Tenzin's house?"

"-almost half of Air Temple Island."

He stopped, wide-eyed and in total shock. "That's even worse than murder."

"I know!"

"Oh dear toilets which aren't flushed!" He stared at her stand and pace in front of him. "You actually did that, though?"

"Did I stutter?"

He backed slowly away, unsure whether to reach out or to fuss about what just happened. He expected some kind of breakage would ensue, knowing her, but he didn't think it would be something about the Island. She loves that Island, and even called it her home as a child. What she did was out of anger and he understood, but he felt the need to speak his mind.

"That was reckless!"

"I was so mad!" she replied, trying to reason. "It just…exploded in me."

"What happened to 'count to ten?' There is what we call self-control," he argued.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come." Lin stood and stormed out of her living room, distancing herself from Miko.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations? Great job?"

"I want you to say that everything will be back to normal," Lin answered, coming back to the room and plopping herself on the couch. Her eyes were starting to water again, and Miko sensed there is more to the break up than what's being laid out on the open. He noticed her run her hand on her abdomen and his eyes widened again.

"Why were you so angry?" he asked softly. He sat next to her and held her hand, squeezing. "Are you…" he trailed off, unsure whether asking her would be appropriate.

She looked at him, worry reflecting in her eyes. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "What would father say?"

Miko knows Lin's father, Satoru, to be a man of traditions. He believes in modern technology, but when it comes to social norms and traditions, Satoru is considered to be a firm abiding citizen.

"So you are pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded. "He will disown me, Mik. You know he would."

"I know," Miko replied. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. "We'll find a way."

"What if he'll find out? You know Tenzin won't take me back," she whimpered. "Not after what I did."

Miko held her away from him and stared into her eyes. Stupid as it was, the idea in his head was all he could think of. Plus, he really cared for her to actually care of the outcome of what he'll suggest. With one deep breath, he blurted out. "I can marry you."

Lin gasped. She didn't expect he would offer his future for her. But what choice does she have? Society will judge her for her bastard child, her father would disown her, and it has a possibility to jeopardize her rank in the police force. Modern as it is, Republic City still holds the traditionalism of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Children born out of wedlock are being frowned upon.

"You-you'd do that?"

Miko cleared his throat and pulled a loose thread off her couch. Taking her hand, he got down on one knee.

"Lin Beifong, will you marry me?"

"You're actually doing it."

"You are my best friend, Lin. Will you marry me or not?"

She smiled amidst the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed and said, "Yes, I will. Thank you so much, Teng."

Miko Teng got up, and tied the piece of loose thread around Lin's right ring finger into a ribbon knot. He kissed her cheek and sat beside her. "Good luck to the both of us."

Lin chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"Lin?"

"Yes?"

"Just don't fall in love with me," he joked.

"I'll try not to. Thank you, Miko Teng. You are one of a kind."


	2. Chapter 2

She struggles to chase the time in her college admission exam. Five minutes ago, she swore her lungs were slowly shrinking, and the sweat on her palms could erase the ink on the questionnaires. The universe seemed to conspire against her that morning.

First, her alarm didn't ring, or maybe it did and the universe lulled her to sleep and made it seem like a dream. Second, the traffic was heavy as usual. But traffic heaviness depends on one's perspective, and to her, it was ten thousand times heavier. She hit the road at 7:16, hoping and praying to reach the room at 8. But no, universe was playing tricks with her again. A staggering 1 hour and 30 minutes travel time greeted her, not to mention the hot coffee which clung to her front.

So, it is indeed stated: Krishna Teng is late—super late.

For a 300-item exam, 44 minutes is not enough. Scratch that, one needs at least a minute to write their name on the box and shade the circles of letters and numbers below it. So, theoretically speaking, Krish-as what she prefers to be called- has only 43 minutes left. Yay!

Glancing every once in a while at the clock, panic slowly rises inside her gut and a wishful thinking that the clock hands reverse, or stop. Forty minutes in and three minutes left, Krish was slowly giving up, shading random letters just to make it seem that she finished the exam, and praying to the spirits and gods she never really believed in to at least have some numbers right amidst the random shading.

The examiner rang the bell, signaling that the exam is over.

"Son of a bitch," Krish muttered. She shaded the last five numbers in a pattern she made up and compiled the answer sheets and questionnaires before getting up and submitting her test papers. She gathered her things and stormed out of the room, avoiding the examinees, and headed to her car. Her watch said 9:37 making her crave for another shot of coffee.

She was about to start the engine when a familiar figure knocked on the passenger side of her car. She switched a button which unlocked the door and in came Lin Beifong.

"How was the exam?" the Chief asked. "I hope you did well."

"It was a nightmare," Krish replied, starting the engine and backing her car. Lin chuckled and fastened her seatbelt. "Why are you here, mother?"

Krish heard the lock of the seatbelt click and then her mother's answer. "I think it's just proper to cheer up my daughter after a dreadful exam?"

She drove out of the parking area and headed to Hung Bao's Coffee Club, hers and her mother's favorite coffee shop. It was ten blocks away from the University and just three blocks from the Police Station.

"Slow down a bit," Lin told Krish. "You're not on a highway."

"I know," Krish replied. "Ugh. What is with the world today?" When they were about to cross the last intersection just before the coffee shop, Krish was forced to step on the breaks when a man suddenly crossed the street, even with the walking light on red. "What a stupid man!"

Her mother watched her cuss when she parked her car just by the street and fed a yuan to the meter. Getting out of the vehicle Lin said, "Don't be late for dinner tonight. Tardiness is not tolerable in your grandfather's house," and went towards the police headquarters.

* * *

Lin Beifong arrived at the Beifong estate five minutes before seven. Liu, the butler, greeted her as she passed the front doors. "Good evening, Miss Lin. Your father is waiting in the dinner hall."

"Thank you, Liu. Has Krishna and Zoren arrived?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "Young master Zoren is with Master Satoru, but I'm afraid Miss Krishna is nowhere near the household."

"Hmm," Lin hummed. She looked at her pocket watch and saw that Krishna has a little two minutes left. Striding towards the dinner hall, Lin wondered where her eldest is. She reminded her not to be tardy. She doesn't want to repeat what has happened two years ago.

It Krishna's coming out birthday party. At age eighteen, it is customary in the Earth Kingdom among the upper class to present their future heirs to society. Krishna was near to finish her business degree from Ba Sing Se University and her grandfather, Satoru, offered to present her to society himself. All was planned that night but for some reason unknown Krishna arrived two hours late, undressed for the party and wearing a long face.

Satoru did not accept it well and nearly humiliated Krishna if it were not for Lin and Miko's interference.

Nearly reaching the doors of the dining hall, Lin heard screeching of tires. She looked at the front doors and saw Krishna dashing towards her, without even greeting the butler. Krishna stopped just in front her mother, panting.

"I am not late," Krishna declared while smoothing the front of her dress and composing herself. After a few seconds of catching her breath she turned to Lin and said, "Shall we?"

Lin exhaled and led the way, ushering the maids to open the door towards the dinner hall.

Several heads turned towards the two ladies who entered the dining hall and Miko Teng smiled at the sight of them. He strode towards both ladies and extended his arms to greet them. Lin gave him a curt nod and he turned to his daughter.

"Krishna, my love."

"Papa," Krishna responded a little too stiff compared to what he is accustomed. He noticed Krishna's eyes shift towards the edge of the table where his younger son, Zoren, and his father-in-law where sitting. Satoru was eyeing Krishna as well. "I…I should greet grandfather first."

She headed towards her grandfather and younger brother, conscious of the judging eyes she was receiving from the business associates of her parents as she passed by them. Reaching the patriarch of the household, Krishna bowed like a gentle lady of the upper class. "Good evening, grandfather."

"My dear Krishna," the elder man returned. "How have you been, my sweet flower?" He glanced at her from head to foot, as if trying to find a flaw, and smiled. Krishna side glanced at the rest of the table and swallowed a lump.

"I am doing fine," she replied and turned towards her seat opposite her younger brother. "Hi Zoren."

"Didi," the latter acknowledged.

* * *

Butler Liu entered the dinner hall and announced that food would be served. Soon, a number of servants entered each carrying platters and hot plates, and served them to the guests. After the servants have completed their job, Satoru rose from his seat and announced, "We shall eat."

Krishna scanned the dining hall for familiar faces and spotted a few. They were the usual guests, the He family, the Huangs, the Pangs and a few others: her grandfather's and her father's business partners. She spotted a couple or two of her former classmates in business school who gave her some acknowledging nods. Krishna didn't mind if they acknowledge her or not. After all, she never really enjoyed her time with and was basically a black sheep in her batch. Who could blame her? Business school was not her choice.

She glanced at Zoren who was in a quiet chat with his seat mate, the CEO of He Holdings Incorporated. 'Little brother has known a trick or two,' she thought. At age sixteen, Zoren has grown to be quite the good businessman. He has become the second head of the Young Entrepreneurs club in Ba Sing Se, and has been the top in his class. If he were only a year older, Satoru would usually say, he would be the head of the National Convention of the Young Entrepreneurs of the Earth Kingdom.

On her left was her mother, esteemed Chief Lin Beifong. She side-glanced at her and noticed that her mother was just fiddling with her food. Krishna wondered how her mother survived the tyranny that was her grandfather. Her father, Miko, told her the story of how Lin got to enter the police force years ago.

It was at the urging of Avatar Aang and of course, Toph Beifong, that Lin be allowed to choose whatever career she wanted. Lin only spent half a semester in business administration before shifting to mechanical engineering. Krishna loved that tale. She admired how her mother must have felt when she defied Satoru. She smiled inwardly at the thought, although wondering where that defiant side is now.

For the past two years, after her formal presentation to society, Krishna has been wandering. Her wanderlust seemed insatiable and the only way she could think of was to drive from city to city. Her grandfather was, of course, informed but she was surprised he did not send her an angry mail, a depressing phone call, or even a rejection of her greeting earlier.

Getting out of her daze, she now noticed her grandfather rising from his seat. "Good evening once again, my friends," he began. "Perhaps you are wondering why this dinner has been held tonight. I hosted this dinner to formally announce to you that the He Holdings Incorporated has finally joined the Earthen Fire Conglomerate."

There was a formal applause from the table and Satoru continued, "My uncle, Loban, and Lao Beifong built this company from the ground after the 100-year war, and after seventy years, this company has grown and is growing even more. I welcome the CEO of He Holdings, Mr. Chen and his son Ximen." The young lad next to the man Zoren was previously conversing with nodded to the rest of the table, acknowledging his own presence.

"My beautiful daughter, Lin, is here with us together with her husband Miko Teng who has been helping me build this company. Sitting next to Miko is my grandson, Zoren, whom I am very proud of; Intuitive and precocious.

My granddaughter is here with us as well. Krishna." There was silence and Krishna wondered what was happening. She wasn't really paying attention until she heard her name.

"Krishna was supposed to graduate business school two years ago," she heard him say, sensing a tinge of poison in his tone. She lowered her head. "My granddaughter, however, opted to drop out-quit, if you prefer- out of school."

"Papa," Lin spoke now. Satoru raised a hand to silence her but she went on. "Not now. Please."

"Hush Lin. This is my dinner party and I will say what is on my mind. My granddaughter disgraced me, and she dared to join this dinner party."

"Mr. Satoru that is enough," it was Miko who spoke this time. He stood from his seat, a stiff expression framing his face. The elder man stopped, and smiled stiffly at him.

"For your honor, Miko" He casted a last look on Krishna and said, "I don't know why but this girl seemed a bit…_nomadic_."

Lin and Miko exchanged worried looks, causing Zoren to shift his gaze from his mother to his father.

Her questions as to why there were no angry communications from her grandfather for the past two years have been answered. She felt naked sitting there. She excused herself from the table and left the hall, heading to somewhere away from her grandfather, away from the dinner's company.

Back at the table, Satoru faced her daughter and with a firm finger he told Lin, "If you cannot straighten up that girl, I will take matters into my own hands."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi, I am bengbengdong. I hope you sort of enjoyed this chapter. Tenzin isn't involved here yet very much but he will be in the coming chapters. I know I made it seem that Lin's father is a monster and I kind of see him that way: a man who is so into modern technology but still has the mentality of a traditionalist.

I would love to hear your comments and constructive criticisms to further improve this story.

-BBD


	3. Chapter 3

On the cold balcony of her parents' room, Krishna Teng looked over the vast estate of her family. The night was silent, the light breeze comforting. There was something in the distant sparkling in the sky that somehow makes her wistful…something.

The door opened and footsteps were approaching her. She turned her head and saw her brother, clad in his usual formal well-pressed coat, overlapping a neat shirt that made him look dashing in an elegant manner.

"I messed up," she said as he stood side by side with her, looking distant. He didn't utter a word after her statement, but held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Zoren never really had the right words in his mind, and to him actions speak the loudest. Krishna has been used to this. Even when they were kids, whenever they have a fight over a toy and Krishna would get the scolding due to her being the older one, Zoren would show he was sorry by giving up the cause of their childish quarrel.

Today, however, they didn't quarrel and Zoren doesn't know what to give up to show how sorry he is that Krishna was embarrassed. He let go of his hand and faced her. "You should let this pass, didi," he whispered. "Grandfather…he doesn't know what's…b-been going on with you."

"You don't have to sugar-coat everything that has happened, Zoren."

"I…I am sorry, in behalf of grandfather," he replied softly, careful of his tone that might be mistaken by Krishna.

She shook her head, knowing fully that Satoru meant every word. She felt it, deep in her being, she felt every word and it stung. The scene kept replaying in her mind. "_My granddaughter disgraced me, and she dared to join this dinner party_."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if the thought was some insect that might fly away as her head moved. The corners of her eyes felt warm again and drops of tears flowed down the sides of her face. In the cold night, she felt hurt and she felt ashamed, accused of a crime she is uncertain of. Zoren's presence did not bring comfort, but rather an image of greatness, her grandfather's praise and appreciation that she never got to enjoy.

A moment later, they heard the door slam, footsteps approaching and familiar voices bickering. "How dare you humiliate her in front of your associates?!" It was their mother's voice and suddenly, Krishna and Zoren found themselves facing their angry grandfather. Zoren lowered his head and Krishna took a step back.

"Grandfather…" Krishna trailed off. His glare was intense, as if pushing her over the edge of the balcony, as if encouraging her to jump off.

"You don't have the right to call me that," the elderly spat.

"Papa!" Lin exclaimed, exasperated at the venom that lashed out Satoru's mouth. Krishna's eyes widened. Her body froze.

"Silence, Lin—

"I will not allow you to talk to my daughter like that," she interjected. Krishna only saw her mother very angry, and it was the time when a man came to their home years before for reasons unknown to her.

Satoru turned to Lin, eyes piercing. "How dare you tell off an elder? This is my house; I am your superior and your father. This girl," he pointed sharply at Krishna, "is a disgrace to this family. From this moment on, I don't consider such an ingrate to live in this house, and to consider me as her relative."

The ball was dropped, and Krishna's greatest fear has been realized. In the spur of the moment, upon hearing her grandfather's words, she felt her knees buck, her lips trembled, and she was out of breath. In her family's circle, status and business were considered important, but she didn't know the extent of this importance that Satoru placed on these things.

Growing up, Miko and Lin always reminded them that whatever comes in the way, family should always come first. No matter what, they should always stay as a family. She took a deep breath and found the strength to lift her hands to wipe her tears. Zoren, still, stayed in silence.

Satoru turned to leave but Lin gripped his arm stiffly, prompting him to stop. "Papa, please, she's your granddaughter. Please…" Her voice was soft, pleading. The patriarch turned his head to face her, eyes softening.

"Fine," he finally said. "But she has to redeem herself."

"Anything, I am sure she will do it," Lin replied. Satoru turned and gazed at Krishna, deciding what to say.

"I have made arrangements with the He family."

"What of it?"

"A marriage."

* * *

Tenzin felt a bit frustrated while waiting for the ferry for Air Temple Island. It was getting late and he knows Pema and his children are in deep slumber. The pier was peaceful, silent, and calm like the sea of the bay that gently pats and kisses the pillars that supported the ground he's standing on.

He could already see the lantern of the ferry when a screeching sound came up behind him. The sound made his head turn and just a few meters away from him, a car stopped and the driver ran out of the car, heading towards the end of the pier a good distance from him.

He reacted and followed her, afraid that she might jump off.

"Miss…" he trailed off while slowly approaching her. "Miss, are you alright?"

Her shoulders shook and, as he neared, he noticed that she was sobbing. Her breathing was jagged, her eyes were puffy and her upper lip swollen. He stopped about a meter away from her and spoke, "Are you alright?"

Her mouth opened, but she didn't say anything. She seemed lost, as if witnessing something both shocking and sad, and he felt sorry for her. "Miss," he called her again, this time reaching out a hand to tap her shoulder.

She turned to his direction and he got a better view of her. He could say that she is about Korra's age, probably from the Earth Kingdom by her complexion and her eye color and her wavy hair in a slight mess.

"'Are you alright?"

The girl nodded and quickly wiped her tears, backing away from the edge. "I-I'm sorry to scare you or something," she said and headed to her car. Tenzin's peacemaker instincts seemed to kick into him and he blurted an invitation to the Island unconsciously.

"What?" she asked in his sudden act of hospitality.

"Would you like to have tea on Air Temple Island?"

She opened the door to her car. "I don't think that's a good idea, sir. I don't know you at all."

She got into her car, but she took a second look at him.

Arrows.

"Are you that guy's kid?" she asked through her window and gestured at Avatar Aang's statue. He nodded. "I suppose I can trust the past Avatar's son." Tenzin smiled kindly.

"The ferry is here, and it would be a delight to have tea with you Miss—

"—Teng."

Both of them walked to embark on the ferry and Tenzin led her on a bench by the portside. They were silent for a little while and she felt the need to break the silence.

"Krishna." He turned his head to her direction and raised his eyebrows. "Krishna Teng. That's my name…well not really my complete name."

"What is it?"

She hesitated for a while before answering him. "In Ba Sing Se I would usually be formally called Tengtang Krishna…as if Krishna isn't long enough to write." She huffed at the thought of the four characters that represented her name.

"It is a bit long a name."

Krishna smiled weakly. "I didn't get your name, sir."

"Tenzin. No family name."

"Lucky you."

She found herself tearful again after realizing how different she is, how different her family is. On the moment she was born, a burden was already placed on her shoulders, a responsibility to keep a conglomerate going and well-oiled. She is one of the two heirs of this machine, and she has to keep this ready and powerful for global competition.

At a young age, Krishna was taught the proper ways of an Earth Kingdom lady of high social status. She endured disappointing criticisms on how she carries herself. "When entering a room, you should act like you own everything," her tutor would usually remind her. Pride, glory and limitations—those were implemented on her.

She gazed at the statue as the boat passed by it, admiring at the workmanship that was dedicated in building it. Even when it stood in darkness, Krishna noticed its grandeur, its symbolism. It represented the Avatar's duty to the world, to look after it, to protect it; and Krishna has duties, too. This marriage…this marriage of convenience is also a representation of her duties to the company, the business that her great grandfather has built.

"You've been silent for a while." Tenzin's voice snapped her out of her trance. "Are you alright?"

"That has been at least the third time you asked me that question."

"You seem forlorn, Krishna. What's bothering you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just the future…my future." She stood and approached the bar of the deck. "My mother used to say that your father and my grandmother used to be friends."

"Really?"

Krishna nodded. "As a matter of fact your father helped talk my grandfather out of some issue regarding the career of my mother."

Tenzin furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity on the subject and this girl.

"My mother was supposed to go to business school in Ba Sing Se but she didn't because of your father." His eyes widened. This is Lin's story, he thought. This is about Lin. He studied Krishna's visage once again, and realized some resemblance.

"I wish someone powerful would help me out of my situation," Krishna continued. "My mother only stayed for half a sem before shifting to-

"-mechanical engineering," Tenzin finished, shocking Krishna slightly. He stood and faced her. "How do you know Lin Beifong?"

She missed his inquisitive expression and answered casually, "She's my mother."

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and leave some reviews.

-BBD


End file.
